Drunken Dreams
by Shippou-Gin
Summary: Krory has never drank before.And a curious little rabbit decides to change that. Now a chain of events has started that might break our beloved exorcists.And Kanda's lucky kitten number one.-multi chap with various pairings.Yaoi.You've been warned. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my names Shiroi and I was reading some stories recently and got inspired to write this. I have to thank Kappa13 for all the ideas and brainstorms. Thanks soo much. This is actually the first real lemon I have ever written and the first real fiction by my lonesome that i've put on the site. I hope you all will like it and I will accept any critism as helpful and informative. Now on to Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. If I did...well it would be very nosebleed worthy and lets leave it at that. I do thank its creators for they are beyond awesome.

Warning: This story is a Yaoi/slash story. It has boy on boy. If you don't like please don't read. Also this story is M so any young minds need to leave. NOW. lol.

Shiroi: Whoooooo heck ya....-falls asleep-

Kazu: idiot. don't stay up late to write fanfiction if you can't handle it. Pansy.

Koh: hey be nice. besides, with her out we can have some quiet.

Kazu:-gasp- your right-cries in happiness-

Lolz now on to the story!

Drunken Dreams 

Krory slunk tiredly down the halls of HQ. He was exhausted from his last mission, not to mention very depressed. The higher ups had given him such a hard mission. Not only that, but they had sent him alone. Yup alone! He had trouble on missions with others yeah, but alone was worse. He was just like a make-life-hell magnet. He had gotten lost, tricked by swindlers, and attacked by superstitious mobs more times than he was able to count.

"Ugh," Krory sighed. "There wasn't any Innocence there at all either." He felt like an awful, useless failure as tears began to fill his eyes. While he continued down the hall he noticed a light and voices coming from one of the rec. rooms. It was very late so, curious, Krory quietly approached the open door and peered in. Inside he saw Lavi and Kanda sitting together at a table.

"Whew, man did I need that," exclaimed Lavi loudly while brandishing a small saucer filled with a watery looking liquid. Kanda just sat silently and tried to ignore the idiotic rabbit next to him. Lavi smiled and turned to Kanda happily.

"Oh come on, you got to lighten up Yu-kun. It's not everyday that we get to kick back and relax after a successful mission!" he exclaimed proudly.

A "Tch," and a death glare was all he got as a reply. Krory didn't notice this though because he had fallen into despair after hearing the word 'successful'.

'I shouldn't bother them,' he thought as he made to move away. A sharp noise that could slice air and a sudden pressure on his neck however, stopped him dead. The sound of Lavi's voice broke him out of his shocked stupor.

"Hey, hey, calm down Kanda! It's just Kro-chan." At this Krory finally registered what threatened his life. He looked down to see Kanda in a defensive crouch. His sword held strongly against the poor vamps jugular.(A.N:Ha, irony)

"Tch, you shouldn't slink around like a cockroach if you don't want to get squashed," growled Kanda. Then he retracted his blade and returned to the previous room. Krory could just nod numbly in fear.

"Sheesh, someone needs to eat some chocolate and relax," Lavi sighed, and then turned to Krory. "Hey, you okay Kro-chan, that nasty little Yu didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-n-no, I'm fine, just surprised is all. He moved so fast," he replied.

"Good," Lavi smiled, chuckling evilly as he was struck with an idea. "Kro-chan,You just got back from a mission right? So why don't you relax with us and drink some sake."

"What!" Krory cried. "But I couldn't, I-I-I've never even touched alcohol before, let alone drank it. No, no I can't, out of the question."

"But, it's more fun with more people," Lavi pouted. 'Hah, thought so. Kro-chan is so cute and innocent. Little more and I'm there,' he thought wickedly. On the outside he just upped the ante of his pout.

"But, I…okay but just one drink. I've no mind to get one of these 'hangovers' I've heard you complain about."

"The more the merrier," Lavi shouted, his fist pumping into the air. 'Ha-ha, I win. Now I get to see what Kro-chan's like when drunk.' He giggled sadistically as he led the poor unsuspecting blood-sucker into the room.

After a little coaxing Krory was convinced to sit across from Kanda who, being Kanda, just acted like no one was there and brooded.

"Here ya go Kro-chan," Lavi cried, he happily handed Krory a saucer. Krory looked at it like it was poison.

"Aw don't be like that. One little sip won't hurt anybody Kro-chan (A.N: HAH). Just put it to your lips and knock back, like this," Lavi explained while he acted out the motion. Krory stared for a second before mimicking the action. Unlike Lavi though, he downed it all in one go.

"Wow," Krory hiccupped. "That is good, with an interesting burn."

Lavi laughed as he refilled the already adorably drunk exorcist's cup.

"Here, have some more, don't be shy K-kun." A couple of drinks later and Krory was down and out on the sofa. He was curled into a ball like a child, a light flush colored his cheeks.

"Damn, I was hoping he would be an interesting drunk. No fun," the rabbit huffed.

"Baka-usagi," growled Kanda. "You need to stop treating people like your own personal toys you bastard."

"I don't know what you're implying," Lavi said with an innocent smile. Kanda just rolled his eyes in response.

"OH! Man I forgot to turn in my report. Hey can you take little Kro-chan to his room Kanda? Please and thank you," Lavi called while running out the door, leaving a very pissed Kanda Yu behind.

"Like hell I will," Kanda spat, only to hear a stupid rabbit yell something from down the hall about superstitious finders and innocent dead vampires. Kanda swore to kill the rabbit and make stew next time they met.

Kanda sighed as he glanced down at the sleeping blood-sucker. 'The stupid leech is like a child, naively trusting that red-haired bastard,' Kanda thought, picking up Krory's unconscious body onto his back.

"Just great," grunted the sword exorcist as he began to make his way to the sleeping quarters of HQ, lucky for the bat that their rooms were close or the swordsman would of been REALLY pissed.

"Finally," growled Kanda, arriving at the other man's room. "Blood-sucking bastard is heavier than he looks." Kanda sighed again as he set Krory on the bed. When he turned to leave however, he froze. Something suddenly felt very wrong. He turned back as he heard the sheets rustle, only to see Krory leering at him. He almost looked like he was in battle-mode. 'But that can't be.'

"Tch, if you were awake then you should have said so," Kanda snarled through clenched teeth. He did not like being a pack mule. But something was definitely wrong. He could feel it. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to flee, run to another continent if possible, but Kanda Yu DID NOT RUN. His pride would never let him do such a thing, no matter the cost. Then again, that look Krory was giving him was a pretty damn good argument, it was almost…predatory. Kanda shuddered, and then told himself it was just a cold draft, definitely not fear induced at all. He tried to shrug it off.

"If your better than drink some water and get the hell in bed because I'm going," the swordsman ground out. As he turned and walked to the doorway he ran into something big, and solid. Kanda jumped back in shock only to see Krory standing in the doorway. 'I didn't even see him move!' Kanda mentally screamed.

"Oh, I hope you won't be leaving so soon," Krory practically purred while shutting and locking the door. "We haven't even begun to play."

Kanda's whole body seemed to twitch at this statement. He frowned and gave a low snarl. "I rather jump into a pit of Akuma you bastard; now let me out before I cut you a new asshole."

Krory chuckled, "With what, pray tell, do you intend to cut me with?" The vamp's grin just seemed to grow darker as he began to slowly stalk towards Kanda, who snarled and reached for his innocence…to only find air. Stunned he looked down and his eyes widened, realizing that it was still in the rec. room. A soft chuckle by his ear dragged him from his musing. Gasping, Kanda looked up to find Krory standing next to him.

"Ah," Kanda yelped. He quickly backpedaled until his spine hit the wall behind. But he didn't have time to think. He barely blinked before the vampire was on him. Krory had Kanda's hands held to his sides tightly, their bodies pressed together. Kanda couldn't help but gasp at the sudden close proximity.

"What do you want?!" Kanda cried, he kept telling himself he wasn't scared and he could escape.

"Hmm…" replied Krory in a husky tone, "What do I want? Well, did you know that you look delicious? I could just lick and bite every inch of you and still want more."

Then, before Kanda could even let his brain register this or reply, the taller exorcist began to lick and suck on his prey's neck.

"Wha" Kanda hissed, but Krory simply ignored him as he sampled that delicious skin. Kanda squirmed and struggled but could not fight Krory's strength.

"Ah, ahn," Kanda couldn't keep the moans in as the man against him skillfully assaulted his neck, moving up slowly while he devoured the flesh there until he got to the shell of Kanda's ear.

"Let go you blood-sucking bastard," Kanda yelled. He was panicking and didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. He began to really struggle with everything he had. He might as well of been trying to move a mountain for all the good it did him. 'Where the Hell did this strength come from,' he thought desperately.

Krory chuckled against Kanda's neck at the man efforts, making Kanda gasp. 'Shit, I did not just moan like a woman," he chanted in his mind over and over. Slowly he began to fall under the vampire exorcist's skillfully violent assault.

"Ah, l-let g-go before I get s-serious," he stuttered out between moans. Krory, seeming to comply, releases his grip on the frantic and angry man, but only to then throw him on the mattress.

"Agh," Kanda yelled in shock. With a snarl the swordsman jumped up and lunged at Krory, fists raised.

"Tsk, tsk, I wanted to be nice but it looks like I'm going to have to tie you up my sweet kitten," Krory said lustily and didn't look sorry at all, he easily side-stepped Kanda's charge.

"The hell" Kanda yelled as he once again ended up on his back on the bed. Krory was on him in an instant, binding and making sure the man wouldn't escape.

"Hhmm…do you need to be disciplined my pet?" Hearing this just made Kanda struggle more. But he felt it, deep down he knew he was helpless and stuck. He glared angrily at his fanged captor. Krory couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight laid before him. Kanda was spread out on the bed; his hair had come untied in the struggle and now hangs loosely around his head, he lay flushed and panting from his failed attempts to escape. His eyes were a piercing fire that went straight to the vampire exorcist's crotch, making him shudder and moan with anticipation. Krory wanted to make those eyes cloud over with lust. He wanted to make this sinfully sexy, dominant man beg and scream his name. He wanted to break the swordsman, and Krory was going to make sure the smaller enjoyed every pleasurably second of it.

Kanda couldn't help but shiver as the other's gaze seemed to caress and probe his body up and down. He wasn't scared dammit, and he would not give in. Krory just smiled while he crept slowly up to and onto the bed, straddling the bound man and causing Kanda to resume his fighting.

"Now, don't do that," purred Krory. "Be a good kitty and I might give you a treat. One I know you'll love." Kanda could only gasp as Krory then began to rub and pinch his chest in tantalizing motion. "Mhm, you like that, don't you pet?" Krory chuckled and continued to play one of the Order's strongest exorcists like an instrument. The blade-wielder tried to hold in the moans by biting his lip but it couldn't hide his pleasure. After a few minutes the vampire bared his claws and sliced Kanda's shirt to ribbons, and then slid off the pants that hid his prize. Kanda looked away in shame with a blush he was unable to stifle. The swordsman couldn't hide his obvious enjoyment of all the attentions that he was receiving from this blood-thirsty man. He hissed when the cold air touched his hot flesh, now free.

"Amazing, I didn't think my kitten would go commando, not to say I mind." A soft "you bastard" was Kanda's only retort to the others statement. Kanda continued to struggle as the sinful creature above him continued the pleasurable torture. After only a few more minutes, in which Krory had started thrusting their crotches together, Kanda began to lose his control. Part of him struggled while another part wanted to give into desire and lose himself as he was licked and stroked all over by those strong demon hands. Kanda had never felt such pleasure, it was unreal. He was drowning in the feelings that the other made sing through his body wave after wave. Krory couldn't help but smirk triumphantly, the swordsman was beginning to submit.

Taking the chance Krory roughly grabbed Kanda's chin and kissed him forcibly, surprising the Japanese man. Using a shocked gasp as an opportunity, the vamp plunged into that hot, moist cavern and began to map out and dominate the other's luscious mouth.

"Mhm," moaned Kanda. He couldn't believe he was losing in a match for dominance, and to Krory of all people. But it just felt so damn good. Finally they had to separate for air, Kanda felt dizzy but wanted more, much more. A thin trail of saliva connected them for a moment before breaking.

The count chuckled as he began to travel down Kanda's flushed body. Nipping and licking while he got lower and lower.

"Wow, you're so hard. Yet I haven't even touched you here." Krory breathed lightly over the tip of Kanda's erection. Kanda could only whimper at the overwhelming feeling. 'When did I become this bastard's bitch?' went through Kanda's brain before disappearing when the count gripped his shaft.

"I think my kitty deserves a treat," the man purred before he began to lick and tease the flesh in his hand. The swordsman couldn't help screaming in ecstasy. The vampire's tongue was rough and hot, if this kept up there's no way he'd last. Krory licked and sucked with one hand pumping, the other holding the swordsman's trembling hips. When he suddenly swallowed Kanda's cock whole, deep-throating him, the smaller male almost blacked out.

"Ah, ah, no stop," Kanda cried out. It was almost too much. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he was overwhelmed. He had never had sex before, never saw a use for it and always thought that those guys who bragged about it were idiots. But now he was changing his mind. This was unbelievable. Kanda thrashed about on the mattress. He felt himself get closer, his body screaming for release. Just when he was reaching that blissful peak Kanda was robbed of Krory's mouth.

"Bastard," gasped the smaller, "don't stop." Kanda whining, but that just made the blood-sucker chuckle as he got up and began to undress, torturously slow. Kanda was shocked by how built the vamp was. Yes he was skinny but it was all lean and toned muscle. He had an amazing build with white unblimished skin. The show just made Kanda twist and squirm unable to reach his release. Finally after what felt like a century Krory returned naked, but with a bottle of lube in hand. He gave the swordsman his best evil grin before clicking the cap open.

"Tell me kitten," he growled out, once again straddling the Japanese exorcist. "What do you want me to do to you?" he purred in just the sexiest way.

"I-I-I don-don't know" Kanda panted, "Just please," he begged. All reason and rational thought had left earlier and had decided to take anger and pride away for vacation. He wanted that vampire bastard to do something, anything, as long as he got release.

Krory smirked again before he spread his prey's legs, kissing and nipping at smooth trembling flesh. "First time?" he asked. Kanda could only nod, to embarrassed and humiliated to speak. Krory gave a beaming smile then, that took the swordsman by surprise.

"Good, I get you all to myself then. Don't worry I'll be gentle," he whispered the last part seductively in Kanda's ear making the man shudder.

With a surprisingly skilled hand the fanged fiend began to tease and prod the others virgin entrance. Circling and massaging to make the bound man relaxed and stretched. The first finger was easy but the second one began to sting. At the third one it was so tight that Krory had to remind Kanda to relax. Finally all three were in. Thrusting in and out the vampire searched for that spot. When Kanda suddenly cried out in pleasure, Krory knew he had found it.

"AH!!...w...what...what was that?"Kanda yelled out.

"Prostate," Krory panted out. He licked his lips and tried to regain control. Just seeing Kanda arch his back and scream in pleasure almost made him cum. As he removed his fingers he smiled at the whine Kanda let out at the loss.

"Are you ready kitten," Krory asked positioning his cock at Kanda's winking entrance. He hoped he prepared the other enough. The vamp knew he was big, when in the baths his towel had fallen down once and the finder that was in there passed out from a nosebleed, saying something about "huge snakes".

"Just do it," Kanda growled. He wanted that pleasure from before so much, screw his pride. Krory groaned, more than happy to oblige. Kanda hissed in pain as the head pressed in, definitely bigger than three fingers. Krory saw the pain on the swordsman's face and decided to get it over with quickly, suddenly thrusting forward hard, fully seating himself in that tight virgin heat.

"Nhn," Kanda gasped in pain. Damn that hurt. Krory just crooned over him, rubbing his sides and telling him to relax. After a minute Kanda had enough and snarled.

"Just move dammit!" he yelled and tried to move the pulsing flesh inside of him. His thoughts were slipping and he didn't know how long he could last. Krory didn't need any more prodding. He just chuckled darkly as he licked his lips slowly.

"Good boy," was all he said before he began to thrust and ravish the body beneath him. At first the pace was somewhat slow, but it picked up very quickly. Each thrust was faster and harder. A strong thrust finally found the sweet spot inside, making Kanda scream, tears of pleasure began to fall. He strained at his bonds, unable to keep still as he thrashed about in ecstasy. There was no more pain or thought. Just blinding pleasure, and seeing this, Krory began to pound that spot over and over, with inhuman strength and speed. The vamp growled and snarled like a beast, while Kanda mewled and gasped like a kitten. After a few delicious minutes the swordsman gasped loudly.

"Ah ahh…Krory, I-I'm gonna..." Kanda rasped. Krory, covered in sweat, just smirked and leaned forward to whisper in the others ear.

"Cum for me," he said in the sexiest voice Kanda had ever heard, hitting that sweet spot hard, easily sending the swordsman over.

"AAAAHHN," Kanda screamed hoarsely, the orgasm ripped through his body. He saw white; every pulse of his heart seemed laced with pleasurable electricity. A few thrusts later Krory shuddered as he was milked by vice-like velvet heat. Both sat there together, panting while their minds came down from their sex highs.

"Ugn," Kanda grunted when Krory's limp member slipped out, then he sighed in relief as his bonds were cut, allowing his tired arms to fall onto the mattress. Both lay there exhausted as they drifted into a satisfied dream-less oblivion.

~Next Day~

"Agh," Krory yelped as he woke up and realized he was naked, his head hurt and he couldn't remember getting back to his room. He shivered when he remembered his dream, but he was naked so it was real? No, it couldn't be right...right? No, no way. If he had really done that he would be dead. Kanda would have tortured and killed him if he every did something like that. Yes, and besides, he didn't have the confidence to do something like that, especially to Kanda. Krory nodded as he agreed with himself on this.

Krory didn't see Kanda for quite a while after that, and whenever he did see the man, the other would up and leave. Strange, but this WAS Kanda. It was probably for the best anyway because the dream would just make it awkward to be around the blade-weilder.

Krory also didn't see Lavi around at all either. But he did hear these strange blood-chilling screams from down the hall. He thought it best to just ignore it.

* * *

Review please. I value your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. i know this won't be as good as the first chapter and for that I apologize. I still wish for your helpful reviews, be them praise or critism. THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL. and thanks again to Kappa13 you are my muse i swear it.

This chapter is Lory pairing so be prepared for small kinks, nothing big or strong though. I don't have the skillz to do that yet.

ringo*means apple for those that don't know. Mwahahaha.

Shiroi- Yay another chapt-(snooze).

Kazu- There she goes again.

Koh- It's sad really.

Kazu- Yup.

On to the storyz peoplez. Kissy Face ("3")

k_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________k

Krory sat in the cafeteria eating his dinner. It had been almost a month since his dream about Kanda. He had been trying to forget and every time he thought about it his cheeks would heat up in a harsh blush. It might have been his imagination but, it seemed that the swordsman was avoiding him. He couldn't ask why either because, One: Kanda can be scarier than all hell, and Two: the man had requested a long mission and had left the Order a few days ago. Krory sighed as he put away his dishes. It was all so complicated. He decided that a bath would help him settle his mind before bed.

"A good soak will help me relax," he said hopefully while making his way to the baths. They had recently installed an exorcist's only bath so he was insured privacy. He undressed and grabbed a towel before heading in. Krory was shocked to see Lavi sitting and drinking a can of beer in the warm water. Krory hadn't seen the man since 'that' night. Lavi waved when he saw the vampire.

"Oy Fang-boy, over here," the red head called in a sing-song voice. Krory just smiled and joined his younger friend. They sat in silence, both seemingly lost in thought. Finally Lavi broke the spell.

"Hey want a drink? Don't worry it's got almost no alcohol content, not like the sake from before," he said as he tossed a can at Krory. Krory caught it but gave a start at the mention of sake. He glanced at the label, it looked harmless. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at Lavi, uncertain if he should trust the man again.

"Come on, don't you trust your own teammate," Lavi said with a whine. In reality he was just hoping of getting another crack at seeing a funny, drunken vampire. He gave Krory his best puppy-eyes. Krory sighed.

"Fine, since it's not strong," he conceded in defeat. He just couldn't say no to that face. As he opened the can and took a sip, Lavi was mentally dancing in triumphant circles. 'I always win,' he thought smugly.

Fifteen minutes and two cans later Krory was completely drunk. An adorable and trusting smile on his face. His chest and face flushed pink in his drunken state. Lavi could just stare in shock and amazement. Not only did the older man look cute, but the way he sat with water dripping down his body was absolutely arousing.

"Maybe you've had enough." Lavi gulped. Krory just shook his head and pouted cutely.

"But, I want more. Please Lavi, more," the vampire begged. His words went straight to Lavi's cock. Lavi gulped again and tried to look at anything but the defenseless friend next to him.

'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking such things about Kro-chan. The bastard has to emit pheromones or something.'

Krory, oblivious of his comrade's inner debate and arousal, leaned over and put his head on Lavi's shoulder.

"Lavi, I feel kinda hot," Krory moaned, his hand clumsily brushing through his hair.

"Shit!" Lavi swore. That sentence was his undoing. He pounced, pinning the older male to the side of the bath.

"Nhn, what's wrong Lavi?" Krory asked in a drowsy tone. Lavi just licked his lips and shivered.

"Don't worry Kro-chan; I just want to play a little game," Lavi lied. Krory smiled innocently and nodded. "Okay," he replied happily.

'He really is like a little kid when drunk huh,' Lavi observed and began to touch and fondle the vamp's white chest. Krory giggled and gasped at the feeling, making the perverted rabbit smirk. Lavi inched his knee between the others legs, rubbing Krory's cock through the towel, and making the older exorcist writhe and moan.

"W-w-what kind of game is t-this?" Krory choked out, losing himself to the sensations that racked his body. Lavi just chuckled darkly.

"A really good one, you'll see," Lavi relied, leaning up to nip at one of the blood-suckers long ears.

"Ahh," Krory cried loudly. Lavi smirked, 'Sensitive huh." He continued to grin perversely while he worked to make the other shiver and whimper in pleasure. Every sound Krory made went straight to Lavi's now very hard cock. "How the hell can a guy like Kro-chan be so cute and sexy," Lavi wondered aloud.

"Wha," was all Krory could give as a reply. The young Bookman was getting more and more aroused. He finally had enough standing and maneuvered the older male onto the marble ground next to the large tub, forcing him to lie down on his back. He got up to grab some lotion, but on his return he noticed something distressing.

"Oy, don't just go to sleep," he whined shaking Krory back and forth. The older just mumbled and continued to snooze.

"Dammit," Lavi swore. "I'm hard as hell and he decides to take a nap. Crap!" The rabbit sat and brooded, upset that he'd been robbed of some awesome sex. Finally he just decided to stoke himself to completion. He couldn't help moaning as he gripped himself.

"Mhm," he gasped, pumping up and down the shaft of his neglected member. Lavi bit his quivering lip as he reached his other hand up to pinch and twist his dark nipples roughly. His moans getting loader and loader the faster and harder he pumped. His mind was pulled out of its pleasured haze when he heard a low, arousingly dark chuckle. Lavi shivered and turned towards the sound, only to find Krory watching him. He couldn't help but shudder under the others heavy gaze.

"H-hey Kro-chan, when did you wake up," Lavi stuttered out, panting. He felt scared, but this was his comrade, he shouldn't be scared. He changed his mind though when he saw Krory smirk evilly and move slowly closer.

"Since a while ago, but you looked sooo erotic. I couldn't keep myself from watching," the vampire purred. Lavi gulped, he felt like a trapped rabbit in front of a fox. Krory looked absolutely predatory, almost like he did in battle.

"Well I'm o-okay now so I'll just go," Lavi squeaked as he leaped up and tried to run. He jumped when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back against a strong, lean chest.

"Let go," he cried, trying to escape. Krory just held him in a tighter embrace.

"Why should I," he chuckled. "I thought you wanted to play a game," Krory whispered seductively, making Lavi stop and moan loudly.

"N-n-not like t-this," Lavi panted. 'The bastard's voice is like liquid sex,' he thought desperately.

"When the cat's away the mice will play," Krory said as he licked his lips slowly. The Bookman gave him a confused look before he found himself flat on his back on the marble, with a very aroused vampire straddling him. Lavi yelped in shock.

"Wait! Can't we talk," Lavi whined and tried to push the other away.

"Actions speak louder than words, my little ringo-chan*,"said Krory while he ground their cocks together harshly. Both gasped in pleasure at the feeling.

"Ngn, but I've never bottomed," Lavi moaned. The vampire smirked as he began to pinch and lick the red-heads forgotten nipples, making the rabbit arch his back and shudder.

"I think its time I changed that," the blood-sucker said before leaning forward and capturing the young Bookman's lips in a fierce kiss. Lavi could only whimper as his mouth was overtaken, their bodies thrusting together in time with their tongues. Krory pulled away and smiled, leaving Lavi whining and panting beneath him.

"Please, please, touch me," the younger male begged. Krory couldn't say no to that now could he? His smile widened as he reached for the lotion on the bench next to them. He popped the cap and generously coated his fingers before reaching down and pressing them to the poor rabbit's entrance.

"Ah," Lavi jumped at the sudden cold feeling when Krory pushed in one finger, and then began to massage the Bookman's sack, making Lavi writhe and thrash on the smooth marble. When he accidentally squeezed too hard Krory was surprised to hear Lavi scream loudly in pleasure.

"Hhm, so my little ringo likes it rough huh?" Krory seemed pleased by this discovery, making Lavi swallow in anticipation. The vampire exorcist smiled deviliciously as he suddenly flipped the other over onto his hands and knees. Lavi gasped in surprise before moaning pleasurably when two more fingers were roughly shoved into his virgin hole.

"Haah, please more," Lavi rasped, shivering in need. Krory added a fourth finger before biting down sharply on Lavi's shoulder.

"AAH!" Lavi screamed. It wasn't supposed to feel that good. Krory just lapped at the wound, thrusting his fingers in and out in quick motions. When the smaller man keened loudly he knew he'd found his prize. He slapped Lavi's ass hard, removing his fingers. Lavi whimpered as his flesh was abused, it felt so good, and he wanted more.

"Tell me what you want," Krory asked huskily. He positioned himself at the red heads entrance. Lavi started to cry as he begged.

"Please, oh please. Take me, hurt me, I want it fast and hard. I want you to rip me open with your big cock." Lavi pleaded, shaking with want. Krory was a bit surprised by the request before growling in satisfaction.

"My cute little ringo-chan is begging so deliciously, how could I say no," the older exclaimed as he shoved into Lavi violently, causing the smaller to scream hoarsely in pained pleasure. The vampire didn't hesitate before starting a brutal pace.

"Ah, ahn, more, harder and faster," Bookman Jr. cried out as he was engulfed in painful ecstasy, he couldn't think. All he knew was that he wanted more. The pace was fast and harsh. Lavi cried out when he was spanked again roughly. He needed release. He reached down to pump his dripping cock. Lavi gasped as he heard a feral growl and his hands were slapped away.

"When you cum it will be from my cock alone," Krory whispered heatedly. Lavi's shaft gave a twitch at the others tone. Krory then grabbed the Bookman's hips and thrust hard, hitting Lavi's prostate with bruising force. Lavi felt his end nearing and screamed when his orgasm tore through him, making him cum all over his chest and the marble below. It was the most intense release he'd ever experienced, leaving him unable to think as his body turned to mush. Krory grunted when his cock was suddenly gripped tightly, milking him as he gave a few last, jerky thrusts. He slipped out and they both collapsed on the floor, spent.

"Shit," Lavi swore when he regained his senses. He looked over to see Krory curled in a ball, fast asleep. Lavi couldn't help smiling, but immediately hissed when he shifted his sore body. Man he was gonna have a limp. He sighed as he began to clean up the mess their 'game' had created, and redressed himself and his sleeping friend.

Lavi chuckled, "Remind me never to let you near alcohol ever again." His eyes widened with realization after he said this. 'Is that why Kanda was so pissed last time, he did seem like he was limping alot so…Holy Shit.' Lavi's thoughts were reeling as he finally realized the truth. After painfully carrying the sleeping vampire to bed Lavi limped back to his room in stunned silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krory awoke with a start. He was in his room, but he didn't remember returning. His face exploded into a blush, recalling his dream from the night before. 'At least I'm not naked this time," he thought with slight relief.

"But why did I dream about THAT! And with Lavi, I'm such a bad friend how can I ever face him again?" the vampire exorcist cried out in confused grief. 'Something must be wrong with me,' he decided with a sniffle.

That morning Lavi requested a long mission in a country as far from HQ as possible. He had a strange limp and his scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. He avoided the distraught vampire until his departure. Krory didn't see him around much for a while after that.

* * *

Please review and tell me what ya think! -bows- I'm in your care.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. Okay this chapter made me truly relize something...i can't write Allen very well. I don't know why but it was difficult. If he is too OOC or bad please tell my how to fix. Thank you for reading. I would especially like to thank Kiro Uchiha and Kappa13, you guys are forever awesome.

(I think the women characters were inspired by me and Kappa13. I could so totally see us bullying poor Kro-chan. lolz)

Shiroi: three chapters in three days. Whoooooo! GO! Go!

Kazu: just shuddup an start the story.

Koh: -sigh- idiots.

Begin!!!!

* * *

Krory was distressed. He and Allen had been sent on a mission to exterminate a group of akuma, but the akuma were laughably weak and easy to defeat. Leaving both exorcists without a lot to do, now they were at a hotel in town waiting for the train that came the next morning. Allen had been taken as a sap and was invited to play a game of poker. One could almost see his inner shark grinning. Krory just watched the game with a frown. He had never really grasped the point of gambling.

The vampire jumped in shock as he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He looked up to see two women smiling down at him slyly.

"Hey honey, don't you look lonely," said the blonde, she looked like she wanted to eat him. Krory gulped.

"N-not r-really," he stuttered. Both women giggled as a small blush rose to Krory's pale cheeks.

"Oh don't be like that. Why don't you ditch these guys and come with us for a drink," the other woman, a brunette, crooned. Krory just shivered. Aside from Eliade and Lenalee he had no experience with woman. He had no idea what to do. Allen glanced over at Krory and smiled.

"Go on, you can't leave them waiting. Don't worry I'll be fine by myself," laughed the silver-haired boy.

"But, but," Krory could only reply in shock. The two women squealed as they both grabbed an arm and dragged the poor guy to a booth in the back.

"Relax, we'll take good care of you," the blonde giggled as she waved a waiter over for drinks.

"But, I-I'm not good with alcohol," Krory whined, desperate.

"Not to worry," replied the brunette. "Neither are we." Both women giggled again. Krory just shivered like a scared puppy as he was forced to drink from the glass in front of him. He yelped in shock when the blonde started to run her hand up his arm and chest.

"Ooh, what great muscles. You don't look it but you must be so strong," she purred. Krory shook his head back and forth frantically.

"N-no I..," but he was unable to finish before the other woman began to stroke his outer thigh lightly, making him whimper.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest," she giggled and repeated the motion, with the same result. Krory was terrified, suddenly reaching forward desperately and downed his glass in one go, impressing the ladies at his sides.

"Oh wow, amazing," they breathed. "You must have great stamina," the brunette added. Krory just hiccupped and nodded, he was already stone drunk. His fear turned to childish innocence and trust. Seeing this, both women smiled slyly as they reached for the buttons on his uniform. A sudden loud voice made them both jump.

"You shouldn't take advantage of others," Allen said cheerfully as he approached. He took one look at his friend and knew he was completely drunk. Allen had enough experience with his master to recognize the signs instantly.

"Aw, and it was just getting fun," the blonde huffed before grabbing her friend and leaving. Allen sighed as he helped up the hopeless blood sucker and began leading him to their room.

Allen kicked the door open, moving forward to lay the drunken exorcist on the bed. There had been a mix-up and they had gotten a single room with one bed instead of a double with two. It was also a holiday so they couldn't change it even if they wanted to. Allen chuckled as he adjusted Krory into a comfortable position. The sleeping vampire mumbled and smiled, looking for the entire world like an innocent child.(HAH :D)

"You really need to learn how to drink," Allen said to the sleeping figure as the boy took off his shirt and prepared for bed. The silver-haired teen smiled as he counted his winnings from the game earlier. 'I'm definitely going to buy lots of cake with this,' he decided. A sudden thud from behind grabbed his attention. The hair on his neck stood on end as he turned around, only to be greeted by an empty room.

"Must be my imagination," Allen muttered to himself, his hearted stopped as he noticed what was missing. Krory was gone. Allen ran to the bed in a panic, looking this way and that. 'Oh no, what if he hurts himself,' Allen thought frantically. A soft breath ghosted over the boy's neck, making him jump and halting his thoughts. He gasped as long arms suddenly came from behind and wrapped around his chest.

"Wh..what! Who the hell are you," Allen yelled, prepared to activate his innocence. A sinister chuckle made the smaller boy shudder.

"Now now, how can you be so mean as to forget your own teammate," his captor said mockingly.

"Krory! Is that you?! What the hell are you doing scaring people like that," Allen asked angrily, turning his head to glare at his fellow exorcist, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the look on Krory's face. The vampire's smile grew as he saw the fear creep into Allen's gaze. The smaller male shivered when Krory licked his lips. 'He looks like he's about to eat an akuma," Allen realized with fear. Something was wrong with his friend and Allen just knew he was in trouble.

"Ah, stop," Allen was taken by surprise as Krory began sucking on his neck. The taller man purred in satisfaction as he nipped up and down his trembling comrades neck and shoulder.

"Nya," Allen cried out loudly as a very sensitive spot behind his ear was sucked. His mind grew hazy as he was skillfully molested. The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pushed Krory away roughly.

"What is wrong with you Krory," Allen growled angrily, panting as he glared daggers at his friend. Krory looked slightly surprised before he smirked deviliciously. The silver-haired teen snarled as he raised his arm to attack. The vampire's eyes flickered strangely in the dark room. Allen suddenly froze; unable to move or activate his innocence, he was only able to stare as the monster before him smirked and stalked forward. 'What happened? Why can't I move,' Allen thought in shock. Krory chuckled as he reached forward and grasped the teen's chin lightly.

"The fact that I drink blood is not my only vampiric ability my little snow pea," the man purred silkily. "Although I'm fast, I can also hypnotize my prey, making them unable to move without my permission. Unfortunately, it is a difficult technique to use. I wasn't even sure it would work on humans, good information to know don't you agree."

Before Allen could register what was happening he was suddenly on the bed being kissed deeply by the bigger man. Allen shivered as his mouth was plundered by a strong and forceful tongue.

"Mhnm," Allen moaned loudly into the kiss when Krory began to pinch and tweak the teen's nipples. Allen gasped for air as they parted, Krory just growled as he thrust his cock harshly against the others hardening member.

"AH ah, stop, we can't," Allen pleaded, trying to regain himself. He was ignored as Krory set a soft and teasing pace between them. Allen cried out in pleasure at the torture, unable to move as he was still bound by the vampire's spell, completely helpless. After a few minutes Krory stopped his ministrations when Allen hardened fully. The vampire licked his lips again while looking at the helpless boy beneath him, panting hard and shivering in need, just begging to be taken. Leaning forward Krory nipped and sucked Allen's ear, making the teen moan.

"I'm going to make you scream," Krory whispered seductively. Allen just groaned as his cock twitched in response. The younger exorcist was so hard and Krory was not making it any easier with that sexy voice. Krory grinned sadistically as he as got off the bed to rummage in the bedside drawers. Allen watched him in confused silence until the vampire grunted triumphantly, producing a small bottle. The teen whimpered loudly as he realized what the man before him planned to do. Allen couldn't stop the other even if he wanted to, and in truth, he didn't want to. He was so aroused he couldn't think clearly, desperately needing release. Krory gave Allen a thoughtful look.

"If I let you go, will you not run away," he asked. Allen, taken by surprise, considered this for a minute before nodding. He was too far gone to care anymore.

"I promise not to run just… please," Allen begged, making Krory smirk as he released his spell. Allen immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, straddling his lap.

"That's a good boy," Krory chuckled huskily. Allen shivered as this blood-thirsty man began to rub his chest and thighs.

"Ah, hah, hurry," Allen cried out, moaning and gasping under the more dominant male. He wanted to cum, needed to cum. But the other seemed to purposely ignore his most sensitive areas. The teen growled as he glared up into Krory's eyes.

"Stop teasing and Fuck me," he whined. Krory shuddered at the sound of Allen's delicious begging.

"As you wish," the vamp replied softly as he shoved Allen down and removing both of their pants.

"OH," Allen yelled as he suddenly felt fingers rub against his entrance. Allen hadn't even noticed when Krory opened the lube, his mind too filled with pleasure. The boy practically screamed as the first finger pressed in. Krory moved forward and captured the others lips, silencing the young exorcist.

"Nhhm," Allen hummed as a second and then a third finger was added, while at the same time Krory lazily sucked on the boy's tongue. They both gasped as they parted, panting for air. Allen suddenly arched his back with a yell, Krory smiled knowinglyand removed his fingers before coating himself generously.

"Hope your ready," was all the warning the vampire gave before thrusting in swiftly, relishing in the pleasure filled scream the action produced. Allen could only yell and moan as he was brutally entered. The silver-haired exorcist reached up and grabbed Krory's shoulders in a vice-like grip as he was thrust into again and again.

"Ah ah AH," Allen yelled loudly, his prostate was hit repeatingly with bruising force,he didn't care if the whole inn heard him or not. Krory hissed as he tried to control himself. He didn't want to hurt the boy but those moans; they were breaking any resolve he had left. Finally the older male growled as he gripped the other's hips tightly and began to thrust with all his strength, sweat dripping of his chest and neck. Allen just writhed as each thrust rocked his body and the bed. Both innocence wielders got lost in the intense feeling pulsing between them. Allen's eyes widened and he shouted out in ecstasy as Krory suddenly gripped his forgotten member and gave a few long, harsh pumps.

"!," Allen gave a final wordless scream as he reached orgasm, whole body shaking as seed spilled between them. Krory snarled as he thrust in a few more times before he reached release as well, filling the cursed teen as he came. They both collapsed panting, trying to recover as they lay together on the mattress. Allen grimaced when Krory slipped out and rolled to the side. He felt cum trickle down his thigh and blanched. After a few minutes the boy sighed and stretched, feeling hoarse but satisfied. A snore to the left caught his attention. Allen glanced over and saw Krory laying asleep, snoring peacefully, and looking as if he hadn't just pounded his comrade into the mattress. Allen blinked in surprise.

"Stupid bastard, I don't know if I should be killing you or thanking you," the teen whispered softly before letting sleep envelope him. He would worry about cleaning up in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day (again) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krory sat up, rubbing his eyes cutely in the morning light. He looked around but didn't see Allen anywhere. He sighed as he stretched and climbed out of bed, only to fall with a yelp as he was struck with the memories of the previous night's 'dream'. He groaned.

"Ahhg, not again! And this time it was Allen," Krory moaned. He started to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to forget the night before. 'Have I become a monster? Or worse, am I a pervert!?' The poor man held his head in his hands as he was mentally tortured with the images of his 'dream'.

After leaving the inn, and receiving many suspicious looks, they boarded the train that went back to HQ. Both sat in silence, preoccupied with their own thoughts as the made their way home. Krory sat filled with mental anguish and watched Allen walk around with an obvious limp, he wouldn't tell Krory what hurt either.. When they finally got back to headquarters Allen disappeared without a word and Krory didn't see any sign or hair of the young man for several weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Its time fer another hellos people. And another chapter as well. Due to tha fact my computer hates my guts this chappy will be in two parts. Part one is on first. Thank Heaven i finally got the dang thing up and posted. Took forever with my stupid comp. Anyways this chapter is a Komui/Krory with a little surprise Character/Krory in part 2. And if anyone wants to know the story behind the button mentioned in the chap u can just ask, its really random and funny. and now THANK U ALL FOR CONTINUING TO READ. i will work hard to get the other half of 4 up as soon as humanly possible. As i said before PLEASE review if you can. i want to know my lovely reader's opinions.

Shiroi: Finally, i thought i was gonna die!

Kazu: ur such a baby. life is tough. learn to deal with it.

Shiroi: Oh so would you like to do my frikin senior year work then.

-silence-

Shiroi:Thought so.

NOW--on to story. YAY!!!

* * *

Krory paced back and forth nervously in front of the science department. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he go in, should he leave? Krory needed help if he wanted to stop these dreams for good, but to get it he would have to tell Komui. The vampire hugged himself as a shiver of fear went down his spine at the very thought. There was no telling what the mad scientist could be capable of with THAT knowledge. Krory groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"But I need his help," he whined. "I don't know what I'll do if these dreams continue." The man blushed as the memories of his 'dreams' assaulted his brain.

"Agh! That's it. I'll just tell him," Krory growled. He straightened his back and firmly approached the door, only to freeze right before knocking.

"Later," he decided, turning to leave. A sudden, smiling face filled his vision.

"Heeeeeii," Krory screamed, jumping back in shock. Komui just giggled.

"What do you need Fang-kun," the scientist bubbled out cheerfully. Krory blinked, stunned.

"How did you know I needed something," he asked, making Komui chuckle.

"Well, the fact that you've been out here pacing and arguing with yourself for almost an hour might be a clue." Krory looked away, embarrassed. "So," Komui continued, "What's on your mind?"

Krory blushed and fidgeted nervously for a second before he grabbed and dragged the scientist into the man's office, locking the door behind them. After they were safely inside and alone he swallowed, unsure how to begin.

"W-well," he stuttered, "I-I've been having these…dreams, disturbing dreams, involving me and a few of the others." Krory closed his eyes and shuddered. Komui blinked thoughtfully as he looked at the blushing vampire before him.

"Well, what are these dreams about," he asked, suddenly serious. Krory practically glowed as he blushed harder.

"Th-they are...are," he whimpered in embarrassment. "Me having sex with Allen, Lavi, or Kanda," Krory finished with a high pitched squeak. Komui stared, his eyes big as plates.

"Ah-ha, HAHAHAHAHA," he started laughing, holding his sides. "You, you honestly…," Komui gave up, falling to the floor, unable to control his laughter. Krory tried to blink tears away, clinching his fists tightly. 'It was a mistake to come here,' he thought bitterly. Before he could make it out the door however, he was jerked backwards by his collar. Komui continued to chuckle as he held the angry blood-sucker, then let go after making sure Krory wouldn't leave.

"Now, now, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It just took me by surprise. Anyway it's perfectly normal to have such dreams, as long as they don't include my sweet Lenalee that is. I mean, you are a healthy guy right? It happens to all of us," Komui explained, beaming. Krory looked doubtful; he was still convinced that he was abnormal. The scientist sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, come come. Everyone has a few urges now and then. Allen and them are the most popular bachelors in HQ so it's perfectly understandable if you dreamed about them taking you once or twice."

"But, I'm top," Krory replied. Komui froze. "Ha-ha, sorry, I don't think I caught that," he said, adjusting his glasses. Krory looked the scientist in the eye.

"In the dreams, I'm the one doing the taking. I'm top," Krory repeated, biting his lip. Komui's mind seemed to shut down with this knowledge.

"S-seriously…even, even with Kanda," he stuttered. Krory discovered three new shades of pink as he blushed, nodding. Komui coughed and clapped his hands loudly.

"Wow, well…that was…unexpected. Maybe you have some fierce built up frustration or maybe even an alter-ego just itching to get out. You'll never know till you check.," Komui exclaimed thoughtfully. Krory smiled gently.

"So you'll help me," he asked hopefully. Komui nodded before breaking into an evil grin.

"For a price of course," he giggled darkly. The exorcist gulped in fear, making Komui's grin widen.

"Don't worry it's nothing big…or 'that' dangerous. You'll just have to try out my latest experiment." Komui rubbed his hands together excitedly, making Krory shiver when he caught the look in the other man's eyes. After much persuading it was decided that Krory would try out the experiment that night in Komui's private lab, then the next day Komui would begin to help the vampire with his dream problem.

"Everybody wins," Komui yelled happily, skipping off to prepare for nighttime; leaving a very worried blood sucker in his wake.

______________That Night_______________________________________________

Krory slowly made his way to Komui's lab. To him it felt like he was walking to his own execution. 'I hope it's not another Komrin,' he thought in despair. Krory sighed; he had finally reached the door to the lab. He fidgeted again, uncertain if this was a good idea or not. Taking a big breath he opened the door with a quick jerk. He was greeted by a very excited, bordering psychotic, scientist.

"Ah, finally my favorite vampire arrives," Komui giggled sadistically, making Krory growl.

"I'm not a vampire," he replied with a glare. Komui smiled.

"Really? And here I thought that a vampire was someone with the fangs that drank blood. Sorry you don't meet the criteria Fang-kun." Krory wanted to hit the bastard.

"Now don't be like that. Besides, if all goes well then I can concentrate on solving your little dream problem, remember?" Komui chuckled as he wagged a finger at Krory like he was scolding a naughty child. Krory sighed, his anger evaporated.

"Fine, what is the experiment? What will I be doing," he asked, conceding defeat. Komui beamed before running over and ripping a cloth off a table with flourish.

"Behold," he yelled triumphantly. Krory stared as a small liquid filled bottle was revealed; it had a distinct 'pinkness' about it.

"What is it?" he asked, making Komui huff.

"IT is going to be the best and biggest drink ever in history," Komui replied, waving his arms around emotionally. "This drink will revolutionize the way people relax and party." Krory leered at the scientist in disbelief, making the man pout.

"Tch, you just can't understand genius Fang-kun. Now, what I need for you to do is drink this in small doses. All the while telling me how it makes you feel. Okay?" Komui explained. The vampire exorcist nodded and was led over to a soft couch.

"Just get comfortable while I get the goods." Komui grabbed the bottle and poured a small amount into a cup before offering it to Krory. But as soon as Krory made to drink it, the scientist dived behind an examination table, making the exorcist sweatdrop. Krory gulped, scared but determined, and drank the strange concoction in two mouthfuls. He put the cup down and sat, waiting for the pain/death to set in.

A muffled "How are you feeling?" came from somewhere around the table. Krory blinked in surprise before replying.

"Alive and well, I actually feel pretty good. Kinda light and fluffy, almost like I could float away," Krory smiled at the pleasant feeling.

"REALLY!? -cough- I mean of course," Komui stammered. He vacated his hideaway to look closer. "You don't feel sick or cold? What about itchiness or pain," he asked the other in a stunned voice. Krory just shook his head no and grinned, flashing his teeth.

"Not at all, I feel great." Komui's glasses glistened at this statement. He grabbed the bottle again and poured Krory some more, happy to see good results for a change.

After two more doses, with Komui writing furiosly in a notebook, Krory looked like he had gotten drunk. To Komui it seemed like he was seeing the other for the first time. Krory's skin was slightly flushed and he wore an adorable smile on his face. Komui felt his cock twitch when the vampire shifted, running a hand through his hair moaning.

'How the hell can something that simply be SO EROTIC!' Komui mentally screamed at himself as Krory repeated the action. All the scientist's thoughts halted when he heard Krory groan loudly.

"What's wrong Krory-kun," the scientist was amazed he could sound even remotely normal considering the state of his arousal. Krory moaned again, running a hand down his chest.

"I feel kinda hot now. Mhm, sh-should we stop?" he asked shuddering. Komui's mouth went dry and his (self proclaimed) genius brain revolted. He suddenly grinned as he realized the truth; he had accidentally put in to much pleasure stimulant, the drink now acted partly as an aphrodisiac.'Might as well not let this go to waste,' he thought deviliciously, easily coming up with a wicked plan.

"Well, I think that we should leave nothing to chance. Why don't you take off all your clothes and I will examine your body for any abnormalities or problems," Komui purred out huskily. Krory nodded innocently and got off the couch, immediately stripping. Komui could just stare as more and more milky smooth skin was revealed, just asking to be tasted. The scientist was barely able to keep himself from jumping and taking the poor exorcist then and there.

"Good boy. Now go over there and lay on the examination table so I can have a look." Krory did what he was told obediently. After the other laid down Komui pushed a suspicious black button that glowed pink (?). A pair of metal cuffs suddenly erupted from the table, trapping the vampire's arms above his head and pinning him on his back. Krory gasped in shock and began to struggle. He gave Komui a scared, confused look. The scientist grinned perversely.

"Don't worry; this is all part of the procedure," Komui lied. Krory stilled looking uncertain.

"Really," he asked.

"Yup. I promise." (Another lie!) The head scientist smiled sadistically while he looked at the treat before him. The vampire was spread out on the table; face, neck, and chest slightly flushed as he trembled in the open air. Komui's eyes widened, the blood sucker was surprisingly well endowed. Krory smiled back, naively trusting the other in his intoxicated state.

"Let's first check your sense of touch shall we?" Komui giggled, reaching forward to run his hands up and down the others chest and stomach.

"Ah," Krory gasped at the strange feeling, then moaned and shivered when his nipples were brushed, before being pinched and twisted roughly.

"W-wait, should you be-Unnh," Krory moaned loudly, unable to finish his sentence when the scientist lightly ghosted over the vamp's now-hardening member. Komui smirked, repeating the action.

"AH…ah ah hn Komui," Krory cried out in pleasure, his body shuddering as he was assaulted. Komui groaned when he heard his name called out so erotically. After five minutes Krory whined when the other male suddenly stopped and went to rummage in the cabinet. Komui chuckled at the sound before grunting in triumph when he found what he was searching for. He turned and leered heatedly at the blood sucking exorcist, brandishing his favorite drill for the other to see. He giggled at the confused look he received.

"Heehee, I think it's time for your anal exam Fang-kun," Komui purred while licking his lips. He grabbed a blunt, ball shaped drill head and made his way back to the innocent captive. He spread Krory's legs and settled himself between them. He now had perfect access to the trembling man's entrance. Krory whimpered when his ass was brushed teasingly by dry fingers.

"Quite excited aren't we," Komui winked, grabbing some nearby hinge lube.

"Sorry cutie but this will have to do," he joked, generously coating his fingers so he wouldn't hurt the male below him.

"Uhn," Krory grunted when the first finger was slowly pushed in. A second quickly followed, causing the vampire to tense in pain. Komui rubbed and petted, trying to get the other to relax as he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers in and out. He was searching. Searching for…

"AH," Krory yelped, pleasure rippled up his spine.

"Found it," Komui chuckled smugly, adding a third finger. Krory didn't even feel the pain anymore. All he concentrated on was feeling the pleasure those fingers gave, lightly teasing his prostate.

"Nhn. More. Please." The scientist smirked at the begging and removed his fingers "Oh, you'll get more." Krory didn't have time to mourn the loss before he felt something much bigger and rounder enter him.

"OOH" he yelled, the round drill head hitting his sweet spot in one hard thrust. Komui giggled and began driving the drill in and out, causing Krory to gasp and moan when his prostate was pleasurable tortured. Komui then leaned down and licked the hard cock in front of him, making Krory screamed in pleasure. Komui kept up a steady pace with the drill while bobbing his head up and down the big rod, making the other male writhe and moan in almost animalistic euphoria. The head scientist smirked, removing his mouth with a pop when he sensed the other get close. Komui gave his best mad scientist grin, while suddenly turning on the drill. It hit the bound man's prostate dead on while spinning. Krory gave a silent scream, his orgasm enveloping him, the spinning drill easily finishing him. The blood sucker gasped and panted, cum splattering his stomach and chest.

"My my, cumming from my drill, how naughty," Komui taunted, turning off and removing the tool. Krory groaned at the loss. Komui shuddered. He reached down and unfastened his white pants, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Now the real fun begins," Komui panted out, already imagining how that tight heat will feel around him. He blinked as he remembered their real purpose for being here. 'Might as well' he thought lazily. He went over and grabbed the forgotten bottle before bring it back and making the spent Krory drink another dose.

"Two birds with one stone," he giggled sadistically. After replacing the bottle a slight snore caught his attention. Komui turned and stared in shock. Krory had fallen asleep after the fifth dose; it seemed like his body had been too tired and unable to fight the drug.

"That's no fair Fang-kun," the head scientist whined. He tried various things but nothing seemed to wake the sleeping man. Komui sighed; he would have to punish the exorcist later for leaving him unfinished. Komui pouted and pushed the button again, releasing the cuffs. He might as well redress the guy. It wouldn't do to have Reevy come in and see such a sight. Komui chuckled at the image that thought conjured up, willing his erection to go away while he made to wipe off the cum left on the sleeping vamp's stomach. Komui nearly died of shock when his wrist was grabbed roughly.

"Eeek" he yelped when Krory suddenly grabbed him. He looked up to see Krory looking every bit the predator.

"H-hey Krory, are you okay? That experiment didn't hurt you right?" Komui stammered, he was terrified. Never had he seen Krory so dangerous looking. The vampire chuckled darkly, yanking the smaller scientist onto his lab with ease, making him gasp.

"I will be after I punish a certain naughty little scientist," Krory whispered seductively in Komui's ear, making the man moan. 'What does he do to sound so damn sexy' Komui thought hazily, before moaning again when the vampire sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear.

"H-hold on Fang-kun I think we should rethink this situation a bit" Komui panted, desperate. Krory paused thoughtfully before nodding.

"Your right" He agreed. Faster than Komui could follow Krory disappeared from behind him. Komui cried out in surprise when he found himself laying flat, his back on the examination table. Krory had pushed the button from before and Komui was now trapped with his hands secured firmly above his head. Komui shivered as he watched the hunter in front of him lick it's lips.

"That's better," Krory smirked. "Now, we play."


	5. Chapter 4 pt2

Here it is. Finally the conclusion to chapter 4. I apologize for the long wait. I ended up having to rewrite this three times because my computer kept erasing it. I was so mad and upset I nearly threw it into the wall while crying-sniffle-lolz. Anyway, i knw for a solid FACT that this isn't as good as the original. i apologize and hope that this one will do for you all anyway. Love to u my readers.

Shiroi: Yahooo im done finally -runs around screaming before suddenly falling over dead asleep- zzzzzzz

Kazu: Man that girls got problems.

Koh:-nodding- i blame television.

Shiroi:- happily snoozing-

LOLZ. NOW ON TO STORYS PEOPLEZ.

* * *

****Flashback************

"H-hold on Fang-kun I think we should rethink this situation a bit" Komui panted, desperate. Krory paused thoughtfully before nodding.

"Your right" He agreed. Faster than Komui could follow Krory disappeared from behind him. Komui cried out in surprise when he found himself laying flat, his back on the examination table. Krory had pushed the button from before and Komui was now trapped with his hands secured firmly above his head. Komui shivered as he watched the hunter in front of him lick it's lips.

"That's better," Krory smirked. "Now, we play."

* * *

Komui gulped as the vampire slowly stalked towards him. The scientist knew he was in serious trouble when Krory gave him a sharp toothed grin, chuckling darkly.

"Now I think its time for your examination Komui-san," Krory purred, making the other shiver. Komui had to stifle a moan when Krory said his name.

"I don't think th-that's necessary. I'm in perfect health so why don't you let me go and we can forget this whole thing. How 'bout it," Komui practically whined while struggling to free himself. Krory just smirked and leaned forward to flick Komui's still very hard cock with his finger, the action forcing Komui to gasp. Krory's smirk widened at the sound.

"It seems to ME that you are far from fine. Why don't I help you with your little 'problem'." Komui's body shuddered after hearing this before moaning loudly when a strong hand suddenly grasped his member, pumping slowly.

"Ah, w-wait Fang-kun you shouldn't," Komui panted out, squirming and whimpering under the other's hand. He was going to cum any second, his cock leaking and twitching with each stroke. Komui's eyes widened and he yelped when the base of his member was gripped hard, preventing his release.

"D-don't stop. That's so mean," he whined. The scientist wanted to cum so badly but that darned hand wouldn't let him. Komui then watched in confusion while Krory grinned devilishly and reached over to a nearby bench, retrieving a piece of string. To Komui's horror and disbelief the vampire tied the string around the base of his throbbing member, preventing any future relief. The look that the exorcist gave the distraught scientist promised pleasurably painful torture was to follow. Komui whimpered when his bound cock twitched. Krory chuckled sadistically while watching the other's trembling form.

"You don't look so good Komui-san. Maybe you need a…injection." Krory smirked, flexing his hand before slicing the scientist's shirt to shreds, exposing a smooth chest.

"Eek Fang-kun, that was my favorite shirt," Komui panted out with a whine, but any further complaints were silenced when Komui's mouth was overtaken by Krory's. The skilled vampire easily dominated the other, making Komui gasp and moan into the kiss. Komui was unable to control himself as his tongue was pulled into a fierce battle. Krory smiled into the kiss when he felt the other beginning to submit obediently. He climbed onto the table, straddling the bound scientist. Komui tugged furiously at the cuffs that held him when Krory began to lazily thrust their erections together. Tears trickled down Komui's cheeks, his lower half being lightly teased while his mouth was brutally assaulted, the two contrasting feelings driving him mad with want. Finally the need for air won out and they broke the kiss, panting for breath.

"Please… let me cum," Komui begged, his penis felt so full he was sure it would burst. He shivered when Krory got off him and grabbed the lube from before and poured it over the straining member, letting it trail down over the entrance underneath. Komui practically keened at the feeling of fingers suddenly rubbing the now slick hole teasingly.

"Should we have a look here as well," Krory purred, pushing the tip of a finger to emphasis his point. Komui cried out a loud "YES" and more of the finger was pushed in before being quickly pulled back out. Gasps, whimpers, and moans echoed throughout the room as Krory prepped the older man. He added two more fingers quickly, relishing in how it made Komui pant and squirm.

"Ngh ah stop." Krory just chuckled, ignoring the other man's pleas. Komui suddenly arched his back with a hoarse cry, signally that his prostate had been found.

"Such a nice reaction," Krory teased with a smile before leaning down and giving Komui's weeping cock a long, slow lick. Komui gasped, his body trembling violently at the feeling. The blood sucker chuckled darkly, licking his lips before suddenly deep throating the older male, the same time removing his thrusting fingers. Komui's world turned black for a moment as his body was racked by unbelievable pleasure. The scientist trembled and panted, slowly regaining his senses. He whimpered when his cock twitched, still painfully hard. Krory gave the member one last teasing lick before letting go.

"Did you enjoy that Komui-san," he asked huskily, running a finger up the other's dripping shaft. Komui groaned in frustration making the exorcist grin.

"Dry orgasms are quite the experience, but I think its time for the main event," Krory growled seductivly, placing Komui's knees on his shoulders and positioning himself at the bound man's twitching ring.

"Ngh…please hurry," Komui begged, he needed to cum so bad. The vampire licked his lips again slowly before entering in one swift thrust.

"AAH," Komui yelled, moaning when Krory set a brutal pace, hitting the scientist's sweet spot dead on with every harsh thrust. Krory silenced Komui's pleasured cries with a fierce kiss, snarling into the others mouth as he slammed into the body below him. Both groaned loudly into the kiss, thrust after thrust bringing them closer to release. Komui turned his head suddenly, breaking the kiss with a cry.

"Please, Ah ngh...oh please let me cum," he pleaded, desperately pulling at the metal cuffs that bound him. Krory smirked.

"As you wish," he replied, using one of his sharp nails to cut the string around the scientist's twitching member. Komui screamed when the orgasm hit him, ripping through his body with unbelievable force. His vision went white while his body spasmed and jerked in a euphoric dance. Krory gave a feral growl when he was gripped tightly, milking his cock with a few last thrusts.

Komui blinked slowly as his mind returned from its orgasmic heaven. He winced when Krory's limp cock slipped out.

"Ugh, that was amazing and all Fang-kun, but now could you untie me," Komui panted out, still weak from such an intense release. Krory nodded with a faint grunt, turning to press the cuff's release button. A sharp intake of breath made both men freeze. Krory whipped his head around in shock towards the lab door. The vamp's and Komui's eyes widened when they spotted a very red and very, very embarrassed Reever Wenham in the doorway.

"Wha? Supervisor…you… and he…," Reever stuttered in shock. When Krory took a step towards him Reever snapped out of his shocked stupor with a high pitched squeak, turning tail and escaping out the door. Reever ran down the halls as fast as he could, after going around a bend he stopped to lean against the wall, panting for air. Reever shivered, his mind was in absolute turmoil. 'Oh My God. What did I just see?' he felt like mentally shutting down at the thought. His hand reached up to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle a whimper; a thick blush enveloping his cheeks. Reever stiffed when a sudden breath ghosted over the nape of his neck. The scientist gasped when he was lifted bodily of the ground, his world became a blur. The Australian gave a very unmanly squeal when he was suddenly thrown on top of a still bound and naked Komui.

"AGH! What the hell," he screamed, trying to get up. A strong hand pushed him back down while a robe rapped around his wrists, binding his hands tightly behind him. Reever looked down at Komui in disbelief, his face so red it was a miracle there was any blood left for the rest of his body. Komui giggled nervously.

"Sorry 'bout this Reevy, I think I might've made a mistake with the dosage," he offered then winced when Reever pierced him with a fierce gaze.

"What the hell did you do NOW Komui," Reever growled, trembling in rage. His anger evaporated however, when his underwear and pants were suddenly ripped off roughly, making him yelp in shock. Neither scientists could help moaning when their cocks rubbed together. Reever gulped breathlessly when he heard a dark chuckle behind him. Krory couldn't help grinning sadistically when he saw the Australian shiver in fear.

"It looks like I get two naughty scientists for the price of one," he purred heatedly. Said scientists shuddered at the tone in the vampire's voice. Reever whimpered and tried to maneuver himself off of Komui. This only resulted in their members rubbing together again, making both men gasp and moan pleasurably.

"Ngh don't move Reevy. I don't think I can control myself if you keep that up," Komui whimpered.

"S-sorry supervisor, I… ah… I just," Reever wasn't able to finish as a hand pushed against his back, forcing his hips to thrust forward and ripping another strangled moan out of the two bound men. Komui finally lost his control and began snapping his hips up to meet the younger man's on top of him. Reever gasped in pleasure, both men's cocks beginning to harden. Krory leaned forward, licking and nipping at the younger scientist's neck and shoulders.

"Ngh…ah…ah," Reever panted out, unused to the pleasurable sensations that racked his body. Komui couldn't help himself, leaning up to capture the other's lips in a gently kiss, softly probing the Australian's mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. Reever responded, opening his mouth and allowing Komui to dominate his tongue and lips. Krory sat back and chuckled while he watched the two helpless men get lost in a passionate kiss, seeming to forget their current situation. He growled softly when he was struck by a deliciously devious idea. Komui blinked in confusion when Reever suddenly broke the kiss with a breathless yelp. Reever shivered, tears rising in the corner of his eyes as a slick finger was suddenly wiggled into his virgin hole.

"S-stop, n-not there," he begged, squirming away from the foreign feeling. Krory smirked before moving forward and lightly grazing his fangs along the younger man's lower back, making Reever cry out in ecstasy.

"Wow," Komui breathed, unable to look away from Reever's hazy lust filled eyes. He grunted when the other then bucked against him harshly with the addition of a second finger.

"You're quite the cute little one aren't you," Krory teased, adding a third finger. The vampire grinned mischievously down at Komui, thrusting his fingers in and out of Reever while scissoring, searching for that spot that would make their little peeping tom melt into mush. When Reever arched his back and thrusted back against the blood sucker's finger with a loud yell both Komui and Krory knew that the vamp had found it.

"Hope you're up for some serious play," Krory growled, removing his fingers with a perverted sounding squelch. Komui shuddered as he fully realized what the vampire was planned to do. He couldn't help but turn to stare up at Reever's face in fascination when Krory slowly thrust into the Australian. Reever panted, his eyes shut tight, trembling as he was entered for the first time. After a minute to allow the younger to adjust the exorcist began to pound into that virgin hole with reckless abandon. Each time Krory thrust forward it caused the scientists' hard cocks to slide together, making the two men moan loudly. A fast pace was soon adopted, leaving Reever whimpered in ecstasy as he was brutally entered from behind while being thrust against harshly in front, his mind was soon lost in a pleasure filled haze. Komui just panted and thrusted upwards as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the brutal pace the vampire had set. Komui knew he was close, just watching his Reevy flushed and panting almost had him cumming.

"Nng hah Reevy I'm going to," he barely gasped out before cumming a second time that night, coating his and Reever's stomachs with seed. Reever moaned loudly, watching his senior orgasm under him had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. But a final bruising thrust against his prostate had him cumming as well, Komui's name tumbling from his lips while his body bucked in pleasure. Krory grunted, coating Reever's insides with his release when he was suddenly gripped tightly. Krory slipped out with a contented sigh, allowing cum to slide out and down the younger scientist's ass. All three men panted, trying to regain their breath while recovering from their sex highs. The sound of retracting restraints echoed throughout the room when Krory pressed the black button that glows pink, releasing Komui's arms. Komui grunted, streching his arms, then lowering them to run fingers lazily through Reever's spiky hair.

"Please untie me now before I decide to kill you, Supervisor," came a muffled growl from atop Komui's chest, making the older man chuckle. Komui did as he was told, surprised when Reever suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. Both men jumped in fright at the sound of a loud THUD. In unison they looked over the edge of the table to see a softly snoring vampiric exorcist.

"What did you do to him Komui," Reever asked while getting up to retrieve his pants. He groaned when he saw them hanging from a bookshelf across the room. Komui sat up, his back twinged in pain as he stretched it.

"I just gave him a little bit of my newest experiment. Seems it might need a little more work though," Komui replied cheerfully, already back to his old self. Reever huffed.

"A little huh? I'd hate to see what the bastard would do with a lot. So…what do we do with him," Reever asked with a sigh, pulling on his now retrieved pants. Komui shrugged.

"We could just leav- I mean we could clean him up and put him on the couch, nice and comfy," Komui hurridly replied, flinching under the harsh glare the other gave.

"Ch, you clean him up. I'm going for a shower. Dammit! I'm not sure if I'll even be able to walk tomorrow. That blood suckers packing a serious gun," Reever grumbled, limping out the door to head for the hot baths. Komui pouted.

"Don't leave me all by my lonesome Reevy dearest," he whined, a shoe flew through the door, hitting him in the face.

"Then hurry up and join me you lazy-ass bastard," Reever called back, a faint embarrassed note could be detected in his voice. Komui grinned happily past the bruise on his face, quickly doing what the other told him. He made sure that Krory was properly cleaned and dressed before leaving the poor vampire alone on the sofa while he skipped/limped off to join his Reevy.

__________________________Next Day______________________________________

Krory yawned and stretched, moaning when a few of his muscles protested the action. His eyes looked around at the lab blearily.

"Why am I here," he wonder aloud while scratching his head. He froze, a blush of red creeped up his neck to his face as the memories of last nights dream came to the surface. Krory shuddered, recalling all of the perverted things he had said in this dream.

"What is wrong with me! I-I can't believe it happened again, with Komui AND Reever no less." The poor man trembled, resembling a scared puppy as tears filling his eyes. 'What am I gonna do,' he thought desperately, he held his knees curled up to his chest while he despared. Krory then gave a start, smiling when he remembered Komui's promise about helping him with his dreams in exchange for trying out that experiment. Weird thing was that Krory didn't really remember how the experiment turned out. Yeah he had done _something_ but the vamp couldn't remember the results, or even when he fell asleep for that matter.

'Oh well,' he thought, shrugging it off while he got up to go find Komui. Krory winced when he stood. He felt a little sore, maybe a side effect from the experiment? Krory just shook his head and headed over to the science department. To Krory's obvious dismay it seemed like Komui was unable to get out of bed that day due to a high fever. And it seemed that even Reever was sick too. 'Must be a cold going around,'Krory thought with a frown. He sighed; it looked like he'd have to wait to receive the help he needed. In the end it turned out to be quite awhile before either scientist were completely healed and able to return to work.


End file.
